


Dance With Me

by RittaPokie



Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, just a fluffy mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RittaPokie/pseuds/RittaPokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

“This is ridiculous.” the brunet complains, face flushing as Wade takes his hands. “I barely even know the bride and groom, they’re just some people I work with. I don’t have to-”

“Shh, it’ll be fun.” the merc twirls Peter once, and Peter stumbles into him. “For someone who’s supposed to be super agile, you’ve got two left feet there, baby boy.”

“Exactly.” He pushes back away from Wade, but the taller man keeps the hold on his hands. “Just-I’m not gonna dance, just let me sit down shamefully the whole time.”

“Aw, come on!” Wade whines. “I’m not going with you, so at least dance with me here.”

The merc pouts until Peter relents and relaxes, letting himself be led in a waltz around the kitchen and refusing to make eye contact. They’ve been tiptoeing around an almost relationship for a few months and now Peter feels like they’re literally dancing around it, and he’s going to clumsily drag them both down into a pit if he stumbles.

“Petey, you really need to loosen up.” Wade says after a few minutes. And it’s true. Peter has been following good enough but his movements are very stiff and lack the kind of grace he has when he’s swinging through the city.

“I’m trying.” he mumbles.

“I feel sorry for your prom date.” Wade shakes his head. “Look, just.” he presses his hands to Peter’s shoulders and kneads. “Relax. You’re thinking too much about it.”

“Uh.” Actually, Peter is trying his best to not think at all. It’s taking every ounce of his willpower to not think about how close they’re standing, but he’s trying. “Look, I think I got the hang of it, can we just-”

“You’re kidding, right?” Wade laughs. “You so do not have the hang of it.”

Peter sighs. “Fiiiine. How long are you gonna torture me?”

“Until you learn.” Wade grins and takes the brunet’s hands again.

After another thirty minutes Peter falls easily into step, but also finds himself “accidentally” making mistakes.


End file.
